Nextek Mobility Corporation is pursuing a revolutionary new steering concept to produce a more agile powered wheelchair with superior maneuverability and stability. This new concept developed by Nextek is called Parallel-All Wheel Steering (PAWS) and has shown the potential to accomplish this goal. Phase I explored this technology with the design, construction, and ANSI/RESNA testing of several PAWS power wheelchair prototypes. Phase I demonstrated and quantified the potential benefits of the technology and showed that the design can be safely, effectively, and economically applied to expand the capabilities of power wheelchair users. Although the phase I results are promising, the ultimate design of any assistive equipment must be based on evaluations from users. Incorporating user input, engineering evaluations from experts in the field, and ANSI/RESNA test data into the design is the purpose of phase II. A comprehensive user study, coupled with continued engineering testing and evaluation will continue the evolution of the PAWS concept and consummate in a commercial product. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: A more maneuverable power wheelchair